Beast
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Sasuke terkena kutukan. /"Penyihir itu tak mengatakan apapun."/ Apa yang bisa dilakukan? Selain menikmati apa-apa yang tersisa. /"Pergi!"/ "B-beast?"/ SHDL 2015 [Fairytale - Beauty and The Beast]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, author newbie.**

 **-{Sasuhina Days Love}-**

 **[Prompt: Fairytale - Beauty and The Beast]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan," ujar seorang laki-laki paruh baya pada tuan mudanya yang tengah duduk tenang menikmati pemandangan sore di balkon.

"Hn?" sahut sang pemuda tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Musim gugur akan segera berakhir,"

Melirik bunga dalam peti kaca di sebelahnya—tersisa sedikit mahkota bunga. Menghela nafas, ia akan sampai pada batasnya.

"Ya, dan aku akan segera berakhir."

Tuan mudanya sudah putus asa.

"Ada sebuah pesta di Konoha High School, ini kesempatan bagus untuk…"

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan—tak akan ada yang berubah."

"Tapi Tuan…"

"Penyihir itu tak mengatakan apapun—tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mematahkan kutukan ini."

Sungguh, ia miris—kasihan dengan kondisi tuan mudanya. Kutukan itu merubah total hidupnya. Tak ada lagi Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan, penuh kharisma dan dipuja-puja. Rambut menantang grafitasinya raib entah kemana begtu juga dengan alisnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan guratan aneh yang menonjol—nampak seperti akar serabut, entah itu urat atau apa dan warna kebiruan di beberapa bagian kulitnya. Bahkan keluarganya menyiapkan rumah tersendiri—diasingkan.

"Tuan pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng?"

Sasuke tak merespon tapi ia mendengarkan. "Seorang pangeran yang terkena kutukan dan mantranya berhasil dipatahkan oleh seorang gadis…"

"Kau ingin aku mendekati salah satu dari mereka?"

Pria itu mengangguk kecil.

"Gadis bodoh mana yang sudi berdekatan denganku?"

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba Tuan—pesta ini mengharuskan yang hadir memakai topeng."

.

.

Konoha High School dipadati para siswa yang mulai berdatangan—menghadiri pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh anak dari pemilik sekolah.

Dentuman musik dan gelak tawa mewarnai aula malam itu.

Sekelompok gadis tengah asyik berbincang di dekat meja hidangan—sambil sesekali terdengar tawa renyah akibat obrolan mereka.

"Kyaaa… aku senang sekali, tak ku sangka ia mengajakku berdansa malam ini." ujar salah seorang gadis dengan hebohnya kemudian disusul dengan tanggapan antusias oleh rekan yang lain.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo—salah satu dari kelompok itu tersenyum kecil. Senang mendengar teman-temannya mendapat pasangan dansa—walau terbersit sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Hinata-chan, kau akan berdansa dengan siapa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang sementara yang ditanya tersedak minuman.

"Ugh, um… kurasa aku tak akan berdansa."

"Ah, jangan berkecil hati nanti pasti ada yang mengajakmu." hibur gadis berambut pink dengan menepuk bahunya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Hei, lihat orang itu!" tunjuk gadis berambut merah membuat semua rekannya menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam, jubah sepanjang lutut dengan tudung yang menutup kepalanya—duduk sendiri jauh dari keramaian.

"Lihatlah, dia aneh."

"Sepertinya dia salah kostum."

"Haha, dia pikir ini pesta halloween."

Hinata memandangi pemuda itu. Ah, kenapa teman-temannya mencemooh orang itu—pikirnya.

"Hei, jangan mengejeknya." tukas Hinata.

Dj mengganti musik dengan alunan yang lebih santai dan lembut—tanda bahwa acara dansa bisa dimulai. Bersamaan dengan itu satu persatu temannya berpamitan pergi untuk berdansa.

Yah, ia sendirian lagi sekarang, seperti di pesta-pesta sebelumnya. Kecuali jika... ia melirik pemuda aneh disana. Apa salahnya mengajak pemuda itu berbincang? Lagipula orang itu terlihat kesepian.

Melangkah menghampiri sang pemuda. "Hai..."

Merasa seseorang mendekatinya, pemuda itu mendongak—sedikit terkejut. "Oh, hai."

"Uhm, apa aku boleh duduk di sampingmu?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian disini?"

"Kenapa kau malah duduk disini—bukan berdansa."

Pemuda itu malah balik bertanya.

"Uh, ya... tak ada yang mengajakku."

Tak ada sahutan. Sesaat hanya alunan musik yang berbicara.

"Berdansa denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Lupakan."

Hinata tersenyum. "B-boleh."

Dua orang yang tak saling mengenal. Berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang ada.

Sungguh Hinata gugup. Tangan pemuda itu bertengger manis dipinggangnya dan menatapnya intens dengan mata sehitam malam. Serasa menghipnotisnya.

"Um, k-kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini?" tanyanya memecah kecanggungan.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"T-tidak, bukan itu maksudku..."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kupakai."

Tak berniat menanggapi, Hinata lebih memilih menikmati dansa.

Menit demi menit berlalu, keduanya terhanyut dalam pesona pasangan dansanya. Tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri—kecuali alunan musik yang berganti.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya berbalik tanpa sepatah kata.

Hinata menarik lengan pemuda itu. "Tunggu, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini." kembali melangkah.

"Tung... " langkahnya terhenti karena menginjak sebuah benda. Ia memungutnya—kalung dengan bandul kipas. Pasti milik pemuda itu.

Hinata berlari menyusul—mengedarkan pandangan di halaman sekolah. Sepi, tak ada siapapun. Pemuda itu hilang di tengah kegelapan.

.

.

Hinata tercengang melihat bangunan di hadapannya. Besar dan sangat luas. Ia harus berjalan kaki sekian puluh meter dan beberapa anak tangga baru bisa sampai ke teras rumah. Ini rumah atau istana—pikirnya.

Sambil melangkah Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangan. Sejak memasuki gerbang rumah ini Hinata merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa semua daun dan bunga di tempat ini berguguran seperti mengalami musim gugur. Apalagi dengan suasana yang sangat sepi membuatnya tampak menyeramkan.

Bicara tentang menyeramkan Hinata terngiang perkataan teman-temannya saat ia bertanya tentang kalung berbandul kipas.

"Itu lambang milik keluarga Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Kalian tau kediaman mereka?"

"Jangan pernah kesana Hinata—lupakan untuk mengembalikannya."

"Kurasa rumah itu sudah tak berpenghuni."

"Ada yang bilang disana dihuni makhluk menyeramkan."

"Juga rumor yang mengatakan jika sekali masuk kau takkan pernah bisa keluar."

Semua rumor aneh itu membuat Hinata penasaran. Mana mungkin kalung itu terjatuh di pesta dansa jika rumah ini tak ada penghuninya.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Ting Tong

Apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya benar?

Cklek

Seorang pria paruh baya menyambutnya dilihat dari pakaiannya dia pelayan disini.

"Ada perlu apa Nona?"

Benarkan, ada penghuninya.

Merogoh tas kecilnya—mengeluarkan kalung berbandul kipas. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini."

Sejenak pelayan itu tertegun kemudian menengadahkan tangan. "Nona bisa memberikannya pada saya."

"Maaf, bisakah aku bertemu pemiliknya—aku ingin mengembalikannya langsung."

Pelayan itu kembali tertegun. Apa yang membuat gadis ini berani datang kemari dan lagi dia meminta untuk bertemu—pikirnya.

"Baik, ikuti saya."

Hinata mengekori sang pelayan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum dengan keindahan interiornya. Benar-benar seperti istana.

Keduanya sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan satu kursi besar menghadap balkon.

"Tuan muda, ada yang ingin bertemu."

Sasuke melirik dibalik hoodie yang dikenakannya. Gadis itu…

"Kenapa kau izinkan."

"Maaf Tuan tapi…"

"Bawa dia keluar."

"Tunggu." Hinata menyela "a-aku membawa sesuatu."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya menghadap Hinata. Membuka tudung hoodie yang dikenakannya—menampakkan wajah penuh guratan miliknya. "Pergilah."

Hinata terperangah. Pemuda ini…

"Tidakkah kau takut? Pergilah."

Bukannya malah pergi Hinata justru mendekat—menyodorkan kalung. "Ini, milikmu kan?"

"…"

"…"

Mengambil kalung kemudian berbalik—membelakangi. "Antarkan dia pergi."

"Baik—mari Nona."

Hinata menurut—mengekor sang pelayan yang mengantarnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti. "Sebenarnya, kau sendiri kan yang takut."

"…"

Kembali melangkah menyusul sang pelayan yang berjalan lebih dulu.

Hinata termenung memikirkan kondisi pemuda itu. Dengan kondisi seperti itu pasti semua orang takut padanya ditambah lagi ia tak mengizinkan siapapun melihat dirinya. Pemuda itu pasti kesepian.

"Bolehkah jika aku datang lagi?" tanyanya pada sang pelayan.

Pria itu tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum tatkala mendengarnya. "Kapanpun anda mau Nona."

.

.

Sejak saat itu Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mampir terkadang ia juga menginap saat akhir pekan. Tak ada lagi rumah yang sepi dan suram walau sebatas obrolan ringan atau candaan kecil antara Hinata dan pelayan.

Awalnya Sasuke mengusirnya, dingin dan acuh tak acuh namun lambat laun berkurang bahkan akhir-akhir ini bersikap lebih manis seperti menemani Hinata berkeliling taman kemarin sore.

"Beast-kun."

Beast, julukan yang Sasuke berikan saat Hinata menanyakan namanya.

Menghentikan kegiatan membacanya—menoleh. Terlihat Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa."

"Hinata."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil reflek membuat Hinata mengurungkan langkah. "Nani?"

"Jangan pergi."

"Eh?"

"Jangan pergi kemanapun."

Hinata heran sebelumnya ia tak pernah dilarang pergi. "Tidak bisa, aku harus sekolah besok."

"Kumohon, Hinata."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah." Hinata menangkap sinar kekecewaan dan pengharapan dari matanya. "Jangan khawatir aku akan mampir sepulang sekolah—janji."

"…"

Hinata dikejutkan dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan ini… Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. "B-beast?"

"Baik, kau boleh pergi."

.

.

Dan kuharap kau kembali sebelum tubuh ini mencapai batasnya.

Sebelum tangkai bunga menggugurkan mahkota terakhirnya.

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak Beast—Sasuke melarang Hinata pergi namun ia tak kunjung mampir seperti janjinya. Tugas sekolah yang menumpuk membuat ia terpaksa mengingkari janji.

Hinata melangkah memasuki gerbang. Rumah itu tampak lebih sepi dibanding saat pertama kali ia kesini. Apa karena semua tanaman telah kehilangan daun—pikirnya.

Hinata membuka pintu rumah kemudian mengedarkan pandangan—suasananya tidak kalah sepi. Perasaan was-was mulai merayapi benaknya. Ia putuskan untuk mencari pemilik rumah. Ruang tengah, dapur, taman, balkon, perpustakaan—nihil, tak ada pelayan maupun Beast.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melewati kamar Beast. Tak biasanya pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar—pikirnya.

Benar saja, pelayan ada disana berdiri layaknya patung namun bukan itu yang membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata. Beast—pemuda itu terbujur lemah dengan tubuh yang memucat.

Hinata menghambur. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

"Tolong katakan kenapa Beast!"

"Tuan muda sekarat."

Hinata tersentak. "S-se-sekarat?!"

Suara Beast yang lirih serta lemah memanggil namanya—membuat ia teralihkan dari keterkejutan dan menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Hinata meraih pergelangan tangannya—terasa denyut nadi yang begitu lemah.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Tidak bisa Nona."

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?! Apa karena kondisinya menurutmu tak ada yang sudi memeriksa?!"

"…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa mereka."

"Percuma Nona."

"Ki…" genggaman tangan dari Beast membuatnya urung berkata-kata pemuda itu tersenyum lemah sorot matanya seakan mengatakan bahwa semua hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Beast, kumohon bertahanlah aku akan menelfon ambulans."

"Sudah ku katakan, itu percuma."

"Kita belum mencoba kenapa bilang percuma!"

"Karena Tuan muda sudah sampai pada batasnya—lihatlah bunga di peti kaca itu, hidupnya akan berakhir seiring dengan gugurnya mahkota terakhir."

Itu terdengar konyol bagi Hinata. Hidup seseorang tergantung pada bunga? Yang benar saja.

Tapi, bagaimana jika… ia melirik bunga dalam peti kaca. Matanya membulat—tangkai bunga telah menggugurkan mahkota terakhirnya.

"Beast?"

Mata pemuda itu terpejam. Hinata buru-buru memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"T-tidak!" ia mengguncang bahunya, "Beast!"

Hinata membawa tubuh pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

"Beast…" ujarnya lirih dengan isak tangis yang mulai mengiringi.

"Kumohon…"

.

.

 **Tak perlu seribu kata kata.**

 **Cukup dengan ketulusan hati.**

.

.

"Nona, lihatlah!"

Keajaiban.

Guratan aneh disekujur tubuh pemuda itu perlahan menghilang begitu juga dengan warna kebiruannya. Rambutnya perlahan tumbuh pucat di wajahnya juga telah pulih menampakkan rupa asli wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna.

"B-beast?"

Perlahan mata yang tertutup itu membuka.

"K-kau B-beast?"

"Hinata."

Sungguh Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata akan keajaiban yang terjadi di depannya.

Sasuke memeluknya. "Terimakasih."

.

.

 **Karena ketulusan mampu meluluhkan hati yang beku.**

 **Membangkitkan harapan yang lelah dan berguguran.**

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **eww, sepertinya author kena syndrom ledakan hati(?) :'D**

 **yosh.. semoga fic ini memenuhi syarat event..^^**

 **Happy SHDL minna** ~~~~~ **（〜** **^∇^)** **〜** **#tebar kulit kacang**


End file.
